Crouching Uzumaki, Hidden Senju
by BerryMaiden
Summary: A Series of Hashirama / Mito drabbles HashiMito
1. New Beginnings

**New Beginnings **

Hashirama breathes deeply and hears soft footsteps coming behind him.

Dark eyes gazes at the delicate figure standing beside him. She glances at him quickly and averts her eyes down at the village.

" Do you like it here?" His eyes still locked towards her way, he waits patiently,

Mito opens her mouth. "It's different"

Her eyes drift across the wooden rooftops and hear shrieks of laughter as the wind picked up with leaves brushes past her, and she knows that she's going to be happy here. The redhead looks at the man and smiles. Hashirama's eyes soften in understanding.

**A/N :- Hey guys! This is going to be Hashi/Mito drabble series in no particular order because this ship gives me the feels XD and they really do need more love! Reviews are much appreciated :3**


	2. Sake

**The wonders and horrors of alcohol **

Mito tucks her very intoxicated husband in the futon. He starts to chuckle. No matter how many times she tells him not to, Hashirama always over did it.

"As the Hokage you should be more responsible" the Uzumaki crosses her arms.

" I only had 7" He slurs and Mito rolls her eyes. She pulls the cover over Hashirama and starts to walk out the room but he grabs her hand.

" What?"

He stares at her in all seriousness and says, " Your hair makes you look exotic, like a red panda bear"

**A/N - Poor Mito XD Inspired by Hashirama's love of gambling and from the sound of it he seems to enjoy alcohol as well when he stated in one chapter. " The children lived long enough to enjoy the horrors and wonders of alcohol. Reviews are much appreciate :3 and thank you Mafia13, the first reviewer of this story! **


	3. Ink

**Ink**

" No! That's not how you do it!" She grabs the brush from Hashirama and he gives her a bemused look.

Mito, being a fuinjutsu specialist was exceptional in drawing seals and seeing Hashirama draw that one character incorrectly made her prickly. She mutters under her breath.

_God of shinobi… Bad handwriting… _

" I heard that!"

Mito ignores this as her careful hand sways and the brush skims across the page.

" There.." She says satisfied. " That's how you do it" The Uzumaki proceeds to dip the brush into the Inkwell when suddenly the pressure of the brush made it tip over causing black liquid to spill all over her white furosode.

Her face heats up, the colour almost matching her hair. She looks at her husband

" Do not say a word"

**Author's Note:- Never piss of an Uzumaki XD . Again thank you Mafia13 and Mrs Ukki for the review! ****Letmeloveyouhug**** . I'll make the drabbles longer once my exams are done :3. More to come **** and as always. Reviews are much appreciated! **


	4. Gamble

**Gamble**

Hashirama looks at her, an entertained expression on his face, pure determination crosses her delicate features, a look he's only seen her have when she's either painting a difficult seal or practicing jutus.

Mito lets out a subtle groan. " Something's wrong with this machine! " Her eighth loss of the night.

After much persuasion Hashirama had convinced her to join him.

" _You'll enjoy it" _He said_. "Just this once" _she sighed.

The redhead puts in another coin in the slot machine and Hashirama lets out a chuckle, which in turn made his wife glare at him.

" I don't like gambling, I just refuse to leave until I get one correct!" she tries to convince him.

" In that case you're going to be here all night my _densetsu no kamo_." He teases.

Mito smirks and pulls down the lever once more.

" What's the bet?"

**A/N:- Hashi's such a bad influence on poor Mito XD. Oh and densentsu no kamo means " The Legendary sucker" a title Tsunade is known for. I didn't want to write it in English well.. because…. " My legendary sucker" it seemed to have some other meaning XD ( It might be true who knows XD ). Thank you for the reviews on the previous chapters Swirlycloud and Sophie :3 . All reviews are greatly appreciated. Take care!**


	5. Insomnia

**Insomnia.**

She shoots up with a bolt. The fox was keeping her awake. Her hand reach over to the left and she feels Hashirama's back. Heaving a sigh of relief Mito closes her eyes and listens to the soft snoring of her husband. She chuckles softly as that was something she found quite endearing and comforting at the same time. Though she may never admit it.

Images of "that fight" still haunt him. Hashirama wakes up and sees her already sitting up. Aware of the causes of their sleepless night, he wraps his arms around her and Mito rests her head on his chest. For now, this was enough to combat the Kyuubis hatred and nightmares about the Valley of The End. No words were needed to be exchanged as they held each other until one or the other fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N- Just a little fluff to explore their softer sides towards each other. Hope you like it :D and **thank** you so much for all the lovely reviews 3. More to come**


	6. Familiarity

**Familiarity**

" See if you can throw it over here!" he yells across the river.

Rock skipping was definitely not what she was expecting when he asked her to join him for a walk. Mito examines the stone in her hands. _The Hokage has … interesting past times…_ she thinks.

She raises her arms and with a swift swing the stone flew at a fast rate and hit Hashirama right in the head. The Uzumaki gasps.

" Hokage- sama I'm so very deeply sorry!"

"Please" Hashirama comically rubs his head. "It's Hashirama" with that he gives her a huge grin.

* * *

**A/N :- Two chapters in one day because, the plot bunny crept on me XD. This drabble takes place before they get married. Once again thank you so much for the reviews.!**


	7. Flirt

**Touch**

" And that's my face!" he grabs her hand as he points at the Hokage Mountain. Mito stares at their intertwined fingers. _Was the Hokage always this intimate with his guests?_

"Umm." says Mito. Not from discomfort. Just amusement.

The Hokage, however doesn't seem to notice. " Come on, I want to introduce you to the worlds best ramen! You have to try it!"

He proceeds to drag her and Mito blushes at the comments made by passersby's. Unknown to her, Hashirama had a sly grin plastered on his face.

* * *

** A/N :- Hashirama that sneaky bastard XD. **


	8. Mokuton

**Moktuon.**

" Hashirama! Put me down!" She screams as she clutches on to his shirt.

" But this is the best part!" Hashirama shouts back. His hair was rustling with the speed of the wind.

The title _God of Shinobi_ shouldn't be taken lightly as Hashirama was carrying the Uzumaki bridal style while simultaneously gathering chakra to the soles of his feet as he uses his _mokuton_ ability to "tree surf"

Hashirama puts his wife back on the ground after the final loop of their natural roller coaster ride. He looks at her, stifling a chuckle at the terrified state she was in. All the twists and turns proved to be too much for even a powerful kunoichi like her. After regaining her composure Mito scowls at him. " The Mokuton is a technique to be feared alright"

* * *

**A/N- So.. I watched Tarzan yesterday and got the idea of "tree surfing" XD**


	9. Reminiscent

**Reminiscent**

After listening to Hashirama's childhood tales, the usually composed Uzumaki chimes " You were f_riends_ with Uchiha Madara?" The sudden outburst resulted in a raised eyebrow from the Senju.

"I'm sorry" Mito covers her mouth with her hands. "That was loud"

Hashirama chuckles and shakes his head. " I like it when you express yourself"

" I don't" Mito places her hands back on her lap. "My brashness is what got me into trouble during my childhood"

" Oh?" The Senju rubs his chin " Do you think we'd have gotten along if we had met?"

Mito thinks about her younger stubborn self and Hashirama's energetic persona and she laughs. " We would have made quite the pair"

**A/N:- We need Mito in the manga. Or mention her soon XD. Reviews are much appreciated. **


	10. Kiss

**Kiss**

They were conversing on top of the Hokage Mountain; the sky, a blend of hues of oranges and pinks as the day's last rays of light were upon them. Fallen leaves sway with a soft breeze.

One-second the Uzumaki was musing over her day, the next, complete silence, except for the beating of her heart as his lips presses against hers. Her lips, so tender, so delicious and yet so familiar on his. He strokes her cheek before pulling back. Mito's sea blue eyes looks as if they were about to pop out.

She gives him no time to speak. The redhead standing on her tiptoes plants her lips on to the Senju's, her hands placed on either side of his face. The act was unexpected. Smiling against the pleasure of her kiss, He slips a hand to the small of her back and pulls her close.

* * *

**A/N:- What did you think? I wish I had a better title but this was the only one I could come up with as I was listening to "Kiss me", Yeah... but the down part is the fact that it spoils the whole drabble :P. I wrote this one earlier but didn't want to release it just then. Since this is my tenth chapter, I was thinking. " eh why not?". It only gets more juicer from here XD. Reviews are much appreciated.**


	11. Support

**Support. **

When Mito Uzumaki gets annoyed she stays constituted for a while before she fires back. That's what Hashirama learned from the latest meeting.

" Mito?" He places both his hands on his wife's shoulders.

" What?" she grumbles taking the Senju aback. The _outsider _comment had really put her on an edge.

Scratching the back of his head he suggests.

"Would you rather be left alone?" He sometimes had trouble reading the complex Uzumaki. She knew this too but she found the gesture endearing.

" No thank you" she smiles as she took his hands. " But ramen would be nice"

* * *

**A/N- R&R**


	12. Seduction

**Seduction**

In the comfort under his own roof, Hashirama's attention was solely focused on the scrolls on the low table. _" One more scroll, and I'll call it a day"_ He thinks.

His concentration was so fixed that the Senju didn't even notice his wife taking his empty cup of tea. It took the redhead a few repetition of his name before she grabbed the hokage's attention. "Yes?"

" I said" Mito sighs "Try not to push yourself to hard" She begins to proceed out the door.

Hashirama smiles. " Don't worry" then he notices that she was wearing a bathrobe.

"You're going for a bathe?"

"Yes" The Uzumaki stops and turns her head.

" And I expect you to join me"

* * *

**A/N- I can see the Uzumaki women being mistresses of seduction. Reviews are much appreciated :3**


	13. Surprise

**Surprise **

They were walking home one late evening after a council meeting. It's been a month and she hadn't told Hashirama, only because she couldn't quite believe it herself. But the churning of her stomach proves otherwise.

She'd almost tripped on a stubborn piece of pebble on their path if it weren't for her husband tugging her shoulder.

He eyes her with a baffled expression, " Since when have you become clumsy?"

" Since I've become pregnant"

She keeps on walking with a satisfied smile on her face. Knowing Hashirama, it'd take a few moments before he comprehends this new information.

* * *

**A/N- Awkward soon to be dad XD Reviews are much appreciated. **


	14. The Meeting

**The Meeting**

The Uzumaki head was a scary man. The young Hokage had tried to pay attention to what the man was saying but the young woman making tea in the far end of the room was distracting him.

He didn't know whether it was the woman or the gentle act of making tea that intrigued him but either way the head noticed.

"Don't be fooled Senju" he says. " My daughter may look delicate _now…_" He let the sentence hanging and leers as Hashirama gulps.

The Hokage turns away and catches a glint of mischief and mystery in her sea green eyes as she gives him a foxlike smile.

* * *

**A/N- I want to leave this scene up to you guys. You can interpret it in anyway you like. I wanted to write a scene where they first met but I couldn't decide whether I wanted it to be an arrange marriage or a love match… I know there are some of you who don't like the concept of arrange marriage and there are some who do XD So I leave this scene up to you imaginations. Reviews are much appreciated :D **


	15. Name

**Names**

_' Senju Mito'_ she thinks through the kanji over and over again. Though it's been a year, the rhythm and strokes of the character was still unfamiliar to her.

Mito places her brush down as she feels a presence behind her.

"Can I help you?"

"What's wrong?" she stares at her husband.

Hashirama grabs the brush without a word. Quite unusual for him and strokes the brush below Mito's neat writing. After he was done he starts to turn away.

"Hashirama?"

" You spelt Senju wrong."


	16. False Alarm

**False alarm**

"Hashirama!"

The Hokage immediately stands up as his pregnant wife barges in through the office door.

"Mito?"

The said woman strides up to him in quick steps and stops right in front of the Senju.

" Mito what's wrong?" he says. Concern rising in his voice.

The Uzumaki starts to undo her robe. Hashirama flushes and waves his hands in front of her in a ridiculous fashion.

" N-no not here!" He anxiously looks around at the shinobi guarding the front door.

Mito raises an eyebrow. Ignoring his response she lifts up her robe barring her mid drift. " The seal is weakening"

Hashirama drops his hands to his sides with a serious expression grazing his features.

" Well that's a lot less exciting

**A/N- Poor Hashi.. XD **


	17. Alternate Meeting

**Alternative Meeting**

He remembers the day when he first unofficially met her. It was after one of the many battles fought between the Uchiha and the Senju and like all battles countless lives were lost. This was however a battle where the Uzumaki fought along side the Senju.

She did not fight. He could tell, as she wasn't wearing any armor. Instead she helped seal away the fallen Senju. He watched her work quietly yet efficiently. He eyes in awe when the black ink came to life as one by one the corpses disappeared.

"Excuse me?"

Hashirama snapped out of his trance like state, Big teal eyes were looking back at him. The girl hides her amused expression as the Senju stumbled awkwardly towards her.

**A/N To be continued? If you all think I should write a full length one shot about their life together using this beginning please let me know :3 I'd be glad to continue this incomplete drabble as a separate story. **


	18. Odds

**Odds**

"It's a girl"

"How would you know?" she asks.

Hashirama stands up enthusiastically. " I just have a feeling" he pumps his fist while his pregnant wife shakes her head in amusement.

" You're not a very good gambler"

"Oh?" The Senju raises an eyebrow. He crouches down to Mito's level again.

" And you're any better?"

The Uzumaki's face heats up at this. Right before she could come up with a witty comeback she stops herself as she feels a gentle hand on her abdomen. It was barely a tap but nonetheless a kick and they both felt it. A tiny heart beat of a chakra carrying the will of thousands of Senju men.

Mito smiles.

" It's a boy"


End file.
